


Accidents Happen

by Crystallion



Category: Super Junior
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 12:56:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystallion/pseuds/Crystallion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are a singer, working hard to make a name for yourself. You never thought you could even meet the idol of your dreams, let alone get close to him. But you never thought you could even acheive your lifelong ambition of singing either, and look how that turned out for you. So when you end up in a relationship with Super Junior's maknae Cho Kyuhyun, your life is pretty much complete. You are certain you two will never let go, for he is the light that brightens up your day, and you could never live without him.</p>
<p>But what happens when one fateful event causes your life to come crashing down, showing that even when things seem perfect, that just makes it all the more easy to shatter?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to write something about the 2007 accident involving Super Junior's Kyuhyun, Leeteuk, Eunhyuk and Shindong. This is purely fiction except for the actual accident.
> 
> This is my first fanfic so it will be short and probably not that good.
> 
> But nevertheless, hope you enjoy reading it! ^^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**You never thought something like this could happen.** _

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

You were an aspiring singer, fresh out of college. You had graduated from a performing arts school, and after a lot of hard work and many auditions, you finally managed to land a deal with a Korean recording label.

Due to the label being based in South Korea, you were asked to move to Seoul, a choice you accepted. Already you were eager to get out there and prove to the world what a star you could become. You loved it there, apart from missing your friends and family. You got to visit back at your home of sunny Southern California often though, so it wasn't too big of a deal.

The relocation also gave you a chance to come into contact with some of your favorite KPOP stars. In fact, that's how this all started.

Super Junior had a concert, and you were lucky enough to get tickets for it. You came that day hoping to be able to meet some of them.

You almost passed out from fangirling, but it was worth it. The fans' energy was contagious, and the performance was amazing.

After the concert, a fansign meeting was held. You nervously clutched the T-shirt you brought and joined the long line. Fans were everywhere, eagerly waiting for a chance to meet their favorite member. You too had one in mind.

You had always been very fond of Kyuhyun, SuJu's lovable maknae. You loved all the members, but he stood out the most in your mind. He was your longtime bias, and you were anxious to meet him.

You finally got to the front. Shaking with anticipation, you looked up at Kyuhyun's face.

Smiling brightly, he extended a hand out towards you. Never in your life did you think you would get to meet him. You were screaming inside but forced yourself to remain calm. You timidly shook his hand, chills running through your body from his touch.

Stammering out your name you gave him your shirt and few albums to sign. He made small talk with you, asking about your day and where you were from. When you told him you had moved to Seoul to pursue a musical career, he seemed interested, and even offered to take a look at your first album when you finished it.

You thanked him graciously, and Kyuhyun finished up the autograph, even taking a picture with you.

Time passed, and you slowly became more well-known. You released your first album, and as promised, SM promoted it locally.

Your label gradually got you more deals with them, and you got to know more of the SM family. You took the chance to become closer with Super Junior, especially Kyuhyun. After all, you had him to thank for your sudden outburst in fame.

You two eventually became best friends, almost inseparable. You had so much in common, and you loved being around him. It didn't seem like you two could get any closer.

That was a year ago. You were now dating happily.

It seemed almost unreal, actually being in a relationship with Kyuhyun, an idol. It wasn't public, of course, as that would created much unwanted attention and scandal. Not even the other members knew. But Kyuhyun promised the right time would come. You just hoped the fans wouldn't be too harsh.

You had a supportive and caring relationship. You helped each other in your careers, and you loved each other very much.

Kyuhyun was the sweetest, kindest guy you had ever met, even if the fans had dubbed him as the evil maknae.

He was smart, cute, charming, never failed to make you laugh, and had many common interests with you. You fit each other perfectly. This was pretty much the greatest time of your life.

But it wasn't going to last.


	2. Chapter 2

You felt like something was wrong. Kyuhyun had left earlier for a radio show with Leeteuk, Eunhyuk, and Shindong. He had promised to text you when he was coming home, which should have been about half an hour ago.

You were holding your phone, which had no new messages. You frowned, wondering if you should call him. But there was probably no reason to worry.

Kyuhyun could just be staying later. Or maybe he didn't even feel like texting you. It was fine, you decided. If you called now, you might interrupt him in the middle of something.

Besides, you didn't want to seem like one of those clingy girlfriends who were always checking up on their boyfriends.

And it wasn't like you had nothing to do. Sometimes you had to remind yourself that you were an idol now, a dream you never thought you could achieve. You got in your car, ready to drive to the studio for a long schedule ahead of you.

Before you shut the door you cast one last glance at your phone. _He'll be fine, _you thought, tucking your phone in your pocket.__

-

You were exhausted, sweat running down your face. You had been practicing for almost 3 hours now, hard at work on getting down your choreography right. It was important that everything was perfect for the upcoming weekend.

You had your first concert coming up, an intimidating yet exciting prospect. You would be touring in Korea, Japan, as well as other countries in the Far East. No more small-time shows and minor gigs for you, you decided, grinning to yourself.

But a concert was a pretty big deal, and you needed all the practice you could get. You couldn't afford to waste even a day.

But even as you thought that, your mind turned back to Kyuhyun. Where was that babo? He should have long since arrived home by now, yet he still hadn't alerted you to his whereabouts.

Of course, there was still the possibility that he forgot to call or didn't think he needed to but you two had planned to go out for dinner that night, and you were starting to worry.

You thought about calling him, but with your manager hovering over you and yelling if you so much as faltered, you decided it could wait.

_Aish, he's going to be in so much trouble later! _You fumed, planning to scold him when you got back. But not too much, since you still looked forward to the dinner you had planned together.__

But you never got to do any of those things.

-

You slumped down against a wall of the studio, fingers fumbling to turn on the small TV in the corner. Your manager had finally let you take a break, and it was about time. You flipped through the channels absentmindedly, before deciding on a news channel.

A big generic "BREAKING NEWS" symbol appeared on the screen. You let your eyes shut, tired, wondering what was so important.

The excited anchorwoman was chattering on about something in Korean, almost to fast for you too make out the words. You had been working on your Korean, but you were still a little rusty.

It was something about a car accident, that much you could understand.

_".....horrific accident.....involving our own idols....tragedy.....Super Junior......" ___

Your eyelids flew open. _What? No...that's not possible...you must have misheard.... _Yet there it was again. That name....__

There on the screen, in big letters, were the words 'Super Junior Car Accident'.

You lunged forward, grabbing the TV, your eyes fixated on the headline. _NO! That's not true! It must be a mistake.... _You couldn't believe what you were hearing. But as if that wasn't terrible enough, then came the pictures.__

A wide shot of the totaled car was shown. As more pictures of the devastation flashed by, you felt the horror in your stomach grow. But it wasn't over yet.

The headline changed. 'Super Junior leader Leeteuk confirmed in accident'. A new wave of horror washed over you as you saw his name.

The leader had always been kind to you, and had supported you when you needed help. You couldn't accept the fact that he could possibly have been in that wreck of a car. More names came up as you stared in dismay. Shindong and Eunhyuk had also been in the accident! You sat there numb with shock as the reporter continued talking.

But something she said caught your attention.

_".....car flipped....lost control....way back from radio show....." ___

You froze, something in the reporter's words stirring up a memory. Didn't Kyuhyun say he was going to a radio show this morning?

.....With Leeteuk, Eunhyuk, and Shindong?

The realization dawned on you even as you fervently denied it. You were tense, barely able to breathe. _No....please.....anyone else.... _You felt bad for saying it, but still....__

_Anyone, anyone but.... ___

_"....reports confirm....Super Junior's Kyuhyun......severely injured." ___


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** _

_**You never thought something like this could happen.** _

_**Are you prepared when it does?** _

_**No matter how much it hurts...** _

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** _

Your manager was in the other room, blissfully unaware that his charge was close to having a mental breakdown on the floor.

You couldn't even keep up with the emotions that were running through your brain. Your mind, still reeling from the shock of what had happened, was flashing back random memories.

The studio had disappeared. All you could see before you was his face.

Kyuhyun.

You saw your first date together, him shyly confessing his feelings for you after giving you a small plush animal. A dolphin, your favorite.

You heard his voice. His beautiful singing which you loved to listen to. You remembered the time you two had a karaoke contest, each trying to outsing the other.

He finished off with a song you had never heard of. One he wrote just for you.

All these memories of your time together flashed by, one after another in a jumble of feelings you couldn't identify.

And among these things, you heard three syllables which stood out from the rest.

I love you.

_Saranghae_.

Suddenly, a loud voice snapped you out of your reverie.

"So, do you feel ready for some more work?" It was your manager, calling from the other room.

"I was thinking maybe for the opening we could screen this suspenseful trailer, and then at the end—" he trailed off as he saw you sprawled on the floor with a glazed look in your eyes.

"Uh, is there something wrong?"

His words brought you back to reality, and the horrific memory of the news story. It was still playing on the TV, and you could hear the newswoman still describing the terrible event.

The name of the hospital where the members had been brought to showed up on the screen. You managed to lift your head and focus your eyes long enough to commit it to memory.

A sudden image of Kyuhyun bloody and broken lying on the ground flashed through your mind.

Something snapped inside of you, and the wall that had been holding back your emotions crumbled. All of the pain and grief from before came back tenfold.

Struggling to hold back your tears you scrambled to your feet. You had to get to Kyuhyun _now._

At this point your manager had finally grasped the situation. But at the sound of your movement he turned from the TV.

"Hold on, where do you think you're going?" he demanded.

"I...I have to see...Kyuhyun...." you managed to choke out. You grabbed your bag, checking to make sure your keys were inside.

"But we still have to work on your routine!" 

What?! Did he not even look at the news? Did he not see the pictures? Four members, not just Kyuhyun even, had been through a massive car wreck and he was worried about the routine?!

Right now you didn't care about any routine. You didn't care if you messed up the concert, in fact, you would give up your career on the spot. If only Kyuhyun was alright....he was all that mattered to you. 

You wanted to scream it into your manager's face but instead you didn't reply. You quickened your pace, wanting to get out of there now.

"Look, I know you're worried. But the doctors know what they're doing, and if we just let them do their job then everything will be alright!" he stammered, desperate. He was gesturing wildly, and walking towards you.

You looked at him in disbelief. Was this man really so naive and unaffected that he thought doing nothing would make everything better? You knew you couldn't help Kyuhyun; you couldn't make him better, but no matter what happened you would make sure that you were by his side.

"I know you care about him, but..." your manager reached out and took your arm, trying to keep you from leaving. 

You couldn't take this anymore.

"I don't just care about him..." you muttered.

"What?"

You spun away, jerking your arm out of his grasp.

_"I. LOVE. HIM!"_ you screamed.

 

The last thing you saw was your manager's shocked face as you sprinted out of the room.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally planned to make this 3 chapters but I guess I'll stretch it to 4...?
> 
> Hope you like it so far! ^^~


End file.
